


Self-indulgence

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's frustrations lead him to taking matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-indulgence

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to king George and  
Lucasfilms. I am only borrowing the boyz so that they can  
have a bit of fun. I am making no money from this--its just  
for fun. Hope you like it.

Summary: Obi-Wan's frustrations lead him to taking matters  
into his own hands.

Authors notes: My everlasting gratitude goes out to my  
beta/editor Monalee for all her help. She crosses my T's and  
dots my I's and everything else in between. I couldn't do it  
without her. Though as always, I tweeked a few things before  
posting so all mistakes are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan fidgeted as he sat on the sofa in the common room,  
trying without much success to concentrate on the Selonian  
philosophy text on the datapad in his hand. His frustration  
level had grown exponentially in the five days that his  
Master had been negotiating this trade route agreement  
between the Selonians and the Dralls. The two planets were  
part of the Corellian sector but had been at odds for so long  
that Chancellor Valorum had suggested that the two factions  
come to Coruscant for the negotiations. Due to his success at  
negotiating a similar agreement years before, Qui-Gon Jinn  
had been personally requested by the Selonian Senator and was  
the only Jedi representative allowed to attend the  
discussions.

Obi-Wan tossed the datapad on the cushion beside him and  
rose. He walked into the kitchen to make some tea in an  
effort to regain his focus. As his hands performed the  
automatic movements, his mind review the past few days. When  
his Master had told him that he would not be needed at the  
negotiations, at first he had been pleased. The constant  
bickering that was almost routine during these types of trade  
conferences always seemed to try him to the limit of his Jedi  
patience. He found the hours of discussion over the minutest  
details annoying and had yet to achieve his Master's level of  
serenity and patience in these most trying of instances.

But in the five days that had passed, Obi-Wan's opinion on  
being kept outside of the negotiations had changed  
drastically. Each morning Qui-Gon had left their quarters  
when the sun had barely cleared the horizon and had not  
returned until very late at night. The older man had come  
home exhausted and had barely had the strength to remove his  
clothing before dropping into their bed and submitting to the  
pull of sleep. He dragged himself from the bed at the crack  
of dawn, showering and dressing quickly, not even taking time  
for tea or meditation before heading back to the negotiation  
chamber.

At first, Obi-Wan had enjoyed having some personal time to  
get together with his friends and work on some long neglected  
hobbies. Time had flown by the first few days and although he  
missed the steadfast presence of the man who had been the  
center of his life for the past ten years, he was happy and  
relaxed. When the negotiations extended into a fourth day,  
Obi-Wan found privacy turning to loneliness. He missed the  
camaraderie of his Master, their shared meals, quiet  
conversation and even some of their more animated  
discussions. He found he was having trouble meditating,  
missing the solid presence of Qui-Gon in his mind. Their link  
had been muted by necessity, his master needing to give his  
full attention to the tedious details of the discussions.

But more than all of those things combined, Obi-Wan missed  
his lover. He and Qui-Gon had finally acted on their  
previously hidden feelings for one another three months ago  
and he was finding it very difficult not being able to spend  
intimate time with the older man. Although they were still  
sharing a bed, Qui-Gon had been so exhausted each night that  
he had barely had the strength to give his apprentice a good  
night kiss. By the third night, Obi-Wan had no longer been  
able to sleep himself. The nearness of his lover's muscular  
form had kept him in a constant state of arousal and he found  
himself rubbing unconsciously against his Master's body. On  
the fourth night he had attempted to arouse the man, hoping  
that his caresses would penetrate his sleep but he had been  
unsuccessful. Qui-Gon had groaned and pulled away, turning  
his body so that his apprentice could no longer reach him.

Obi-Wan leaned against the counter sipping his tea and trying  
to decide what he could do to relieve his frustration. A  
pulse of love coming across the suddenly reopened bond  
staggered him with its intensity. Extending his own thoughts  
to his Master, he returned the feelings and queried the  
progress of the talks. _Please tell me that the  
negotiations have been completed, Master_

 _I wish that were so, my Padawan, but we are just breaking_  
for late meal, Qui-Gon sent in reply. _Things have_  
progressed some but I don't see them coming to terms anytime  
soon.

 _Maybe I should join you, my Master?_ Obi-Wan asked  
mentally. _I'm sure I could be of some assistance to  
you._

 _The Dralls are insistent that no one else become involved_  
in the negotiations, Padawan, Qui-Gon replied. _I will  
see you later._

After another mental caress, Obi-Wan felt his Master mute  
their link again and fought the desire to slam his tea mug  
against the wall in frustration. That brief mental contact  
had been wonderful but it had also caused his rebellious body  
to surge again into the pangs of arousal. Knowing that what  
he really wanted to do would not be happening any time soon,  
Obi-Wan decided to give in and partially satisfy his body's  
demands.

After taken a moment to clean up the items from his tea  
making, Obi-Wan headed into their bedroom. He undressed,  
taking the time to fold and put away his garments then he  
turned back the covers on the bed. He lay down on his back,  
enjoying the crispness of the fresh sheets against the heated  
skin of his body.

For a few moments Obi-Wan stayed perfectly still on the bed,  
opening himself fully to the Force flowing around him. With a  
pang of regret that he could not share this with his Master,  
he concentrated on pulling the Force to him. He allowed the  
currents of the Living Force to sensitize his skin until even  
the movement of the air coming in from the open balcony door  
was as erotic as a lover's touch.

The currents of the Force had almost become visible to  
Obi-Wan by the time he began to place his hands on his own  
body. He ran his palms lightly across his skin first down his  
arms then moving on to his legs. As his palms passed over the  
tender skin inside his thighs, he could feel his penis  
lengthening and thickening. Bypassing his most sensitive  
area, he continued along the outside of his thighs and hips.  
He shifted from palms to fingertips, raking his nails down  
the sensitive flesh until he had created a series of red  
streaks across the whiteness of his skin.

Obi-Wan's breathing had already begun to quicken by the time  
his hands moved to the skin of his chest and abdomen.  
Pressing his palm down against the flat round of his nipple,  
he moved it in a firm circular motion until the brown nub had  
peaked to hardness. He repeated the movement on his other  
nipple until it too had hardened into a stiff peak. Scraping  
his nails across his firm nipples, he moaned aloud at the  
sensations that rolled directly to his groin.

By the time he was sliding his hands from his nipples along  
the line of hair in the center of his chest, Obi-Wan was so  
enthralled with the feelings he was creating in his own body  
that he failed to notice that his bond with his Master had  
reanimated almost to its normal strength. A surge of lust  
passed over the bond without him even being aware that he had  
transmitted it.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the curls that surrounded his  
manhood before skirting his erection to run his fingertips  
over the sensitive skin of his scrotum. He spread his legs  
further to ease his access then rolled first one and then the  
other ball between his fingers. The drop of fluid forming at  
the tip of his throbbing shaft painted a line of wetness  
along the inside of his wrist as he reached past it. He  
struggled to ignore his hardness, continuing to shift the  
weight of his scrotum within his fingers.

Feeling his testicles drawing closer to his body in response  
to his fondling, Obi-Wan released them as he rolled slightly  
onto his side and pressed a fingertip against the puckered  
opening to his body. Imagining that it was his lover's larger  
finger pressing for entry, he pushed past the ring of muscle  
and groaned at the sensation of his finger sliding into the  
silken flesh. He slid the finger in and out of his body,  
probing for the small gland he knew would send pulses of  
pleasure through him at each inward push.

When his fingertip finally came into contact with it, Obi-Wan  
gave into the demands of his body and wrapped his other hand  
loosely around his throbbing phallus. He slid the loose  
tunnel of his hand over the hardened shaft, running his thumb  
through the pool of fluid at the tip with each upward stroke.  
After a few moments, he tightened his grip and moved his hips  
in a rocking motion. He began to thrust in a rhythmic  
pattern, pushing forward into the tunnel of his fingers and  
pushing back onto the finger penetrating his anus. His  
rocking increased in intensity and his breathing became more  
and more ragged until he could feel the crest of his orgasm  
pressing to explode. He tightened his grip and with two hard  
tugs felt the fluid of his completion spurting out over his  
fingers. He rode out his orgasm, slowing his motions only  
when his shaft had begun to soften slightly within his grasp.

Taking a deep and satisfied breath, Obi-Wan released his  
penis and pulled his finger from his body before rolling onto  
his back. A slight noise across the room drifted over to him  
and he turned quickly to look. Shock flowed through him at  
the sight that greeted him. His Master, lover and lifemate  
was leaning against the doorframe looking over at him with a  
bemused expression. "How long have you been standing there?"  
Obi-Wan asked, an embarrassed blush spreading over his face.

"Not long enough," Qui-Gon replied dryly, pulling his robe  
off his shoulders and tossing it over a chair before stalking  
over to the bed. He ran a finger through the creamy fluid  
pooled on Obi-Wan's stomach then brought the finger to his  
lips. Staring intently at his young lover, he pulled the  
finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. He sat on the edge  
of the bed and lazily traced a pattern in the cooling semen.  
"It was not very considerate of you to begin without me,  
Padawan. Suitable punishment will need to be devised for your  
extremely self-indulgent behavior."

Obi-Wan felt himself beginning to harden again at his  
Master's words. He thought about asking the man how he  
managed to get away from the negotiations but decided he  
would not question a gift from the Force. Taking a large hand  
into his, he brought it to his lips and spoke softly against  
it. "I submit myself willingly to your judgment in this  
matter, my Master."

The End.


End file.
